Coraje
by Kialandi
Summary: "La historia, a pesar de su desgarrador dolor, no puede dejar de ser vivida, pero si se enfrenta con coraje, no se necesita vivirla de vuelta." Traducción del one-shot de faithwood. Flangst.


_**Nombre original: **Courage_

**_Autora:_**_ f__aithwood_

**_Traductora: _**_Kialandi_

**_Summary: _**_"La historia, a pesar de su desgarrador dolor, no puede ser no vivida, pero si se enfrenta con coraje, no se necesita vivirla de vuelta." - Maya Angelou_

* * *

><p>El fuego arde en sus sueños, amenazando con tragarlo entero mientras se recuesta inmóvil; un peso muerto presionándolo hacia abajo, el suelo sacudiéndose bajo suyo. Ni siquiera es un suelo, son escritorios apilados despreocupadamente, formando una temblorosa montaña, y Draco solo puede esperar a que se caiga. Y él sabe — <em>sabe, <em>mientras el calor se vuelve insoportable y el cuerpo que está sosteniendo trata de salirse de su agarre, sabe que lo salvarán. Sabe que una mano vendrá desde arriba — de la nada — para salvarlo. Sabe que esto ha pasado, así que espera y espera, hasta que las llamas queman su ropa y puede sentir que también su piel.

Pero nadie viene a salvarlo. No en sus sueños. Y Draco se despierta gritando, empapado de sudor; su cuerpo en fuego, aunque no siente nada excepto frío miedo.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>Su madre se retuerce de dolor mientras unos ojos rojos la miran con malicia. Draco quiere ayudarla; quiere agarrar su varita y hechizar al hombre que lanza maldición tras maldición; quiere acercársele y sacarle el dolor; quiere correr y ocultarse y no formar parte de lo que sucede.<p>

No hace nada de eso.

Solo se queda ahí, odiándose por no hacer nada, odiando a su padre por no hacer nada, odiando a Dumbledore por haber muerto y a Potter por desaparecer. Cierra los ojos y pretende estar en otro lugar; pretende no saber quién está gritando en el suelo frente suyo.

Pero la Marca en su brazo duele, destrozando ilusiones, recordándole constantemente dónde pertenece, haciendo que se de cuenta que no tiene ninguna escapatoria.

El dolor no se detiene, incluso luego de haber despertado. Su mano palpita, y Draco frota el lugar donde la Marca solía estar. Ya no está más; fue removida con encantamientos y hechizos, pero Draco puede seguir sintiéndola; algunas veces puede _verla_. Y se pregunta por qué no se le permite olvidar.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>También tiene diferentes sueños. Sueños que deberían ser placenteros, pero de ninguna manera lo son. Aquellos son quizás los más dolorosos, porque hiere observar los ojos verdes mirándolo de una manera que Draco sabe que nunca lo mirarán; manos acariciándolo con una ternura que el dueño nunca sentirá; labios moviéndose sobre los suyos con familiar pasión, y que siempre lo han cautivado, pero que nunca fueron utilizados para algo tan placentero.<p>

Draco sabe que no es real; está consciente del hecho de que es un sueño, y trata fuertemente de memorizar y tocar cada porción de piel que pueda alcanzar; trata de recorrer con sus manos la carne y el músculo; trata de saborear y sentir y ver, pero no puede apartar la vista del rostro que lo observa con comprensión y perdón.

Así que solo lo mira fijamente, queriendo, pero sin atreverse a tocar, sin atreverse a mover, porque sabe que la imagen pronto se disolverá y que Draco terminará mirando fijamente al techo.

Se recuesta en sábanas pegajosas, tratando y fallando en reunir esperanza. Tratando y fallando en reunir coraje para ir tras lo que quiere. Preguntándose, sin saber lo que necesita.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>También ve ese rostro a la luz del día. Ve a Potter cruzando la calle, lo escucha reírse con sus amigos, se olvida de moverse cuando Potter pasa a su lado. Está vagamente consciente de que los ingredientes de pociones caen de sus manos y se desparraman en la acera, pero está agudamente consciente de que Potter los levanta y se los devuelve.<p>

—Lo siento —Potter se disculpa a pesar de haber sido la culpa de Draco por haber colisionado. Incluso le sonríe, como si Draco fuese un amable extraño. No alguien que trató de llevarlo ante el Señor Tenebroso.

Algo reacciona dentro de Draco, y siente que acaba de abrir los ojos por primera vez; siente que acaba de ver a Potter por quien verdaderamente es; se da cuenta de que Potter siempre vendrá a sacarlo del fuego y que Draco no ha estado esperando en vano. Y repentinamente, el rubio sabe lo que necesita hacer.

Potter se voltea, y la boca de Draco reacciona antes de que su cerebro siquiera formule el pensamiento.

—¡Gracias! —dice ruidosamente. La gente a su alrededor se gira para mirar, y Potter también.

Luce confundido antes de contestar, encogiéndose de hombros con un suave —Seguro. No hay problema.

La mente de Draco lucha por el control del movimiento de sus labios, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Las palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. —No por... Es decir- —La voz de Draco se hace más baja, pero igual sabe que todos pueden escucharlo. —Por mi vida.

Todo se queda en silencio, excepto por el ruidoso zumbido en las orejas de Draco, y por un momento piensa que esto es otro sueño, porque la expresión en el rostro de Potter se transforma de shock a algo más cálido.

—De nada —Potter está sonriendo, y Draco ya no se puede detener.

—Lo siento. Por... —las palabras dejan de salir. Draco quiere pedirle perdón por tantas cosas, pero no sabe cómo decírselo.

Potter asiente, mirando a la multitud de espectadores mientras pasa una mano por su cabello en un gesto nervioso. —Yo también lo siento —Potter dice. Draco no sabe por qué cosa, pero no se atreve a preguntar. La mano de Potter repentinamente se extiende, acercándola hacia Draco, ofreciendo un estrechamiento de manos.

Draco parpadea y trata de estrechar su mano, solo para darse cuenta de que ya la tiene en su agarre. La mano de Potter es cálida y fuerte, y Draco la toma con fuerza; no quiere dejarla ir. Esta mano lo salvó, y Draco piensa que lo puede salvar una vez más.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>Los sueños son más fáciles de manejar luego de lo sucedido. Draco ya no siente que no lo van a ayudar, o que está paralizado de miedo y culpa, y lentamente, los sueños se transforman de pesadillas a malas memorias.<p>

Sigue soñando con Potter, pero ahora se atreve a tocarlo, se atreve a explorar y a acariciar mientras agarra su mano, sabiendo cómo se siente tenerla en su agarre; permitiéndose recordar cómo esa mano se sentía cuando lo salvó de una muerte segura. Sigue siendo presionado hacia abajo por dolorosa añoranza y tristeza luego de despertarse, pero la desesperación que previamente lo plagaba ya no está más. En cambio, pasa horas pensando, y planeando, y teniendo _esperanza_.

Y sabe que lo hará, y sabe que Potter quizás lo rechace. Pero no importa. Ahora que _vio _a Potter; que se da cuenta de que lo ha perdonado incluso antes de la disculpa de Draco —tiene que intentar.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>Harry piensa que Draco es valiente.<p>

Nunca había pensado eso de él, nunca había tenido razón para hacerlo. Y si es honesto consigo mismo, necesita —_quiere_— alguien con coraje. Alguien que actúe y alguien que haga, alguien que no tenga miedo de mirar, _realmente _mirar el pasado y enfrentar sus errores.

Harry no necesita gratitud; no la quiere. Quiere _alguien _que sea capaz de admitir que está equivocado. Es algo que Harry admira, porque es algo que no posee.

Harry sabe que no es probable que esto no funcione. Lo sabe el minuto en el que Draco se le acerca y hace sugerencias con voz despreocupada y una grande sonrisa y calma expresión; sus pálidas manos entrelazadas, sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo que le toma no demostrar que sus manos están temblando.

Pero Harry lo _ve_. Ve la asustada mirada de Draco y el movimiento de su mandíbula mientras espera la respuesta de Harry.

Y justo en ese momento, Harry _ve_ a Draco; ve el tipo de hombre en el que se ha convertido; y no puede evitar admirar el hecho de que Draco está aterrorizado, pero aún está aquí; sin esperanza, pero aún intentando.

Draco seguramente piensa que ya convenció a Harry con sus encantadoras palabras y sonrisas; no sabe que Harry está fascinado por la corriente de sentimientos que Draco trata de enmascarar pero falla.

Y Harry sabe que se está arriesgando, y sabe que quizás las cosas entre ellos no funcionen. Pero no importa. Ahora que vio a Draco; que vio las posibilidades que alberga —tiene que intentar.

Cuando los ojos de Draco se llenan de shock ante la respuesta afirmativa de Harry y luego de determinación mientras distraídamente le promete a Harry que va a pasar buen tiempo en su compañía, Harry sabe que Draco también intentará.


End file.
